It Was Just Fate
by kravenclaw
Summary: Draco and Hermione meet when they are six years old. Five years later they meet up again at Hogwarts and instantly hate each other. What causes them to keep meeting? Is it just fate? Primarily takes place during their 7th year.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- J.K. Rowlings owns everything in this fic. I only own the plot.

  
  


It Was Just Fate

  
  


Chapter 1-Prologue

  
  


Six year old Hermione Granger skipped happily down a crowded street in London. Her parents were walking behind her smiling at their pretty little daughter. The little girl was everything they ever could have wished for. Hermione was a smart, hard-working little girl. She was obedient and kind and never did anything to hurt or upset the other children she played with. She always had a smile on her face and her eyes shined bright as the stars. No two people could have been as proud of their daughter as Mr. and Mrs. Granger were of Hermione. They had big dreams for their daughter. She was going to be everything her parents had always wanted to be. 

Six year old Draco Malfoy strutted down the crowded London street. His parents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy walked beside him. They looked down at their little boy and smiled. The little boy was everything that they could have ever wished for. Draco was smart, clever, and cunning. He already showed signs of being powerful and ambitious. He was proud and boisterous and he would do anything to get what he wanted. He was always smirking and his gray eyes were like ice. No two people could have been as proud of their son as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were of Draco. They had big dreams for their son. He was going to be everything his parents had always wanted to be.

Six year old Hermione was skipping down the street when she saw six year old Draco. Her smile faded as she looked at the little boy who was strutting down the street. Her shining brown eyes met his steely gray ones. They studied each other for a moment but then they both looked away. When they passed each other on the street Hermione heard Draco say, "Filthy little muggle." And she heard his father reply, "That's right son. You don't want to get mixed up with the wrong sort of people. Those people were no good. Nothing but muggles."

Hermione had never in her life heard that word before so she asked her mother, "What is a muggle?" 

"A what?" Mrs. Granger asked. "Hermione, are you making up words?"

"No, mum. I heard that boy say the word muggle and i just wondered what it meant," Hermione said.

"It's probably just some word the boy made up. Don't worry about it, Hermione," Her mother told her.

"Okay, mum," Hermione said. But she knew that the little blonde boy was important to her in some way. She felt a connection between them and she was sure that she would be seeing him again sometime in the future.

  
  


A/N-So what do you think? I know it's short. It's kind of like the prologue. It will get more exciting, I promise. And the next chapters will be a whole lot longer. Also Hermione and Draco will be older in the chapters to come. Now that you've read the story why don't you review. Please? 


	2. We Meet Again

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns everything in this. I only own the plot.

  
  


It Was Just Fate

  
  


Chapter 2-We Meet Again

  
  


Hermione did get to see Draco again, but she had to wait five years. When she first saw Draco on the Hogwarts Express, she knew that she had seen him before. She had an excellent memory, but she couldn't quite remember where she had seen him. She observed him for a few moments, but he felt her eyes on him, and instinctively, knew he was being watched. He turned around and his steely gray eyes met her sparkling brown ones for the second time in their lives. 

"What are you looking at?" Draco Malfoy said in a voice that was so cold it sounded like ice.

"Uh, nothing," Hermione said tearing her eyes away from him.

"You're a mudblood aren't you? Your parents must be nothing but muggles. You shouldn't be going to school here. Your blood is not pure." Draco said.

Hermione gasped and stared speechlessly at him. 

"What's your problem, mudblood?" Draco asked coldly. "Haven't you ever spoken to a real wizard before?"

"It's . . . it's you!" Hermione said now remembering where she had seen him before.

"What? What do you mean, it's me?" Draco asked thoroughly confused.

"I know where I've seen you before. I was you on a street in London when I was six. You called me a filthy little muggle." Hermione said. "You were with your parents. It's your eyes that I remember. I had never seen such cold eyes before. Actually, I still haven't seen eyes as cold and heartless as yours."

"Who you calling heartless?" Draco drawled. "And I know that I am a person that is not easily forgotten, but I don't remember this incident that you are talking about. I don't believe I've ever seen you before." Draco said arrogantly.

Hermione squinted her eyes and looked at him for a few moments. After a while she replied, "Yes, you do remember me. Don't try to lie to me. You can never tell a lie with eyes like yours. They are too expressive. I can tell what your feeling and when your lying." Hermione said matter of factly and looked into his eyes again. After looking at them she said, "Don't be frustrated, it's not my fault you can't tell a lie to me." She was clearly enjoying his frustration. "Now, what's your name?" She asked.

"I will not tell you my name. That would make us acquaintances and I do not want to be acquainted with you," Draco replied coldly. 

"Too late. We have been acquainted since we were six years old. The first time i saw you I felt like I knew you already. I knew that we would see each other again. There was some strange connection between us. Did you feel it too?" Hermione asked.

Draco opened his mouth to disagree but Hermione interrupted and said, "Don't try to lie to me. I can see that you felt it too."

"I don't know what you are talking about, you filthy little know-it-all mudblood who doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut!" Draco replied angrily.

"Uh, yes. Sure. Of course you didn't feel the connection. I remember that day like it was yesterday. Our eyes connected and you felt the same thing I did," Hermione said.

"I did not feel a connection with you," Draco snarled.

"Don't be so ignorant," Hermione said.

"I told you . . . " Draco began.

"Just . . . be quiet for a minute. I'm tired of listening to you try to argue with me. You're not going to win so what is the point?" Hermione said. "You are really starting to get on my nerves. Why don't you just leave?"

"Excuse me?" Draco drawled.

"You heard me. I am tired of talking to you, you are such an ignorant person." Hermione said.

"You better watch it, mudblood," Draco threatened.

"Forget it. I'll leave. I'm tired on being in this compartment anyway. I'll tell you goodbye even though I'm sure that I will be seeing you again. Unfortunately," Hermione said dully.

"Why?" Draco drawled.

"What do you mean, why?" Hermione asked in an annoyed voice.

"I mean, why do you think we will be seeing each other again?" Draco asked.

"Because . . . It's just fate." Hermione said, then looked him straight in the eye and said "Goodbye until the next time I have to look at you again."

  
  


A/N-So, what do you think of this chapter? I wanted to do another prologueish chapter because I thought that this story needed a little bit of introduction. I don't know if I'll write another chapter like this or if I'll start the next chapter in their 7th year. Thanks everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate all of the support that I have gotten on this story. Your reviews really helped me and inspired me to write this chapter again so soon. Also, I'm on spring break and I have time to write. The next chapters won't be posted so often, I'm afraid. Please review this since you were kind and read this next chapter. I've never gotten so many reviews after only one chapter. Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed! I'll try to make the upcoming chapters longer. And, if you have time I would really appreciate it if you read some of my other fics. Thanks everyone!


	3. On the Train Again

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns everything in this fic. I only own the plot.

  
  


It Was Just Fate

  
  


Chapter3-On the train again

  
  


Hermione Granger sighed heavily when she stepped off the Hogwarts Express and caught her first glimpse of the huge castle. She was now beginning her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She shuddered when she thought of what horrible events had happened at the castle last year. Her sixth year had been the hardest and most emotionally trying year of her life. Voldemort's power was the greatest it had ever been and many witches and wizards had died that year. Hermione had been kidnaped and held in one of Voldemort's prisons for two months. She didn't remember much about those two months, but she remembered seeing Voldemort's face and she remembered feeling excruciating pain on many different occasions. She also remembered seeing cold gray eyes. They were like the eyes of her enemy, Draco Malfoy, whom she had learned to hate during her years at Hogwarts. But those eyes belonged not to her enemy, but to her enemy's father. After that she remembered nothing but darkness. These were her only memories of the horrible two months she spent at the prison. The rest are lost in her mind. Those memories are hiding. Hermione had woken up in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. She was never told how she had escaped or who had rescued her. Dumbledore only told her that she couldn't know the identity of the person who had saved her. Their identity had to be concealed. And He also said that Voldemort was finally gone forever.

Hermione had spent all of her summer trying to heal her wounds, but she still had scars from the time spent in Voldemort's prison. Hermione was forever changed by the time she had spent surrounded by evil. When Hermione received a letter informing her that she had been chosen to be head girl, she should have been extremely happy. But she wasn't, all she felt was indifference.

Hermione looked around the Hogwarts grounds. She saw Hagrid calling for all of the first year students. She saw her friends and fellow classmates get off the train. But all she could think of was how much she wished she was somewhere else.

Hermione heard someone walk behind her. She could feel their presence. She turned around slowly and when she saw who was standing behind her, she sighed heavily again. Draco Malfoy looked her straight in the eye and said, "Where's your friends Granger. Did they decided that you weren't good enough to be their friend any more?"

Hermione just stared at Draco. Her expression didn't change at all. She returned his icy glare with a look that was just as cold. They looked at each other for a few seconds and then Hermione turned and walked away. Hermione had decided that he was not worth talking to this year. She was tired of wasting her words on Draco Malfoy. She had fought with him for the past six years, and she was tired of wasting her time talking to him.

"What's wrong, mudblood? Did I hit a nerve?" Draco drawled.

Hermione stopped and turned around to look at him. She gave him a look that just screamed "go to hell". 

Draco said, "I haven't seen you with the Potty and the Weasel. What happened? Did you have a fight?" 

Hermione forced her lips into a cross between a smile and a snarl and then said, "Haven't you learned to keep your mouth shut, yet? You sound like an ignorant fool."

"Oh, ouch. That hurts," Draco said with a smirk on his face.

"I guess I will have to take that asa no. You would think that one would grow up at least a little bit in the span of six years. But, I guess that would take someone with at least a small amount of intelligence. Not a small minded, ignorant fool like yourself. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to find someone that is at least semi-intelligent to talk to. I hope that I won't be seeing much of you this year, because, to tell you the truth, I just don't have time to waste talking to a loser like you," Hermione said and then she turned and waked away.

"Don't you walk away from me, mudblood!" Draco said angrily.

Hermione continued walking, but she did let out a small laugh. She made her way over to one of the carriages that was waiting to take them to the castle. She climbed into the carriage and was soon joined by Harry and Ron. Her two best friends talked loudly all of the way to the castle while Hermione listened half-heartedly. Hermione would smile or nod when a question or comment was sent her way, but she mostly just sat in silence.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally reached the castle. Hermione had just walked into Hogwarts when she heard Professor McGonagall saying her name.

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione said.

"I just wanted to remind you that you and the new head boy will meet with Professor Dumbledore and I after the sorting and the feast," Professor McGonagall said.

"Okay, professor. I'll be sure to be there," Hermione replied.

"Good," Professor McGonagall said and then she smiled and before walking away said, "And I have a very good feeling about you and the head boy this year, Hermione."

"Really, why?" Hermione said.

"Oh, I just do. You'll find out soon enough." Profesor McGonagall said and then walked away.

"Well, isn't that just wonderful," Hermione thought. "I guess that would make one of us, because I for one am dreading this year."

  
  


A/N-So what do you think of this chapter. It's a little bit more dark than the previous ones, but I kind of like it. I don't know what made me decide to make this fic so dark, and Hermione so gloomy, but I think it's a good change from the way she is portrayed a lot of times. Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I've been really busy lately. We had out first softball game of the season on Thursday. We lost but we played better than I thought we would play. My arm still hurts because the other teams pitcher hit me in the arm by my elbow when I was batting. I've got a ball imprinted in my arm still. Woops, sorry. I got a little bit of topic there. Anyway, I'll try to update sooner this time, but I'm not guaranteeing it. I've got to take my ACT's next week and the week after that is prom. Yeah, prom! Anyway, I'll try to update. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Your reviews really inspire me, and make me want to write! Please Review this chapter as well!


	4. Meeting With the Professors

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns everything in this fic. I only own the plot.

  
  


It Was Just Fate

  
  


Chapter 4-Meeting With the Professors

  
  


Hermione reluctantly sat through the sorting and the feast. Usually Hermione was excited to see which houses the new students were sorted into and was excited to see all of the new Gryffindors, but this year she simply was not impressed by the sorting and the feast, which seemed somewhat childish to her now. Nevertheless, she clapped with the rest of the students and welcome the new Gryffindor students. She smiled and laughed and put on a good show for everyone. On the outside she was Hermione Granger, head girl and a happy and cheerful leader, but on the inside she was just plain old Hermione Granger, a girl who was feeling nothing but sadness.

After the feast she went to her meeting with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. She should have been excited about learning whom the head boy was, but the truth was that she didn't really care. If she opened the door and Malfoy was on the other side she would have just sighed and thought of it as the perfect ending to an absolutely horrible day.

Hermione walked into the room and saw professor Dumbledore and Professor McGongall sitting at the end of a long table talking quietly. When they noticed her, Dumbledore said, "Well Hello Miss Granger. I hope you had a good summer."

Hermione smiled a little and said, "I did have a good summer, thank you." It was a lie but what's one more lie to add to the pile. She hadn't told anyone the truth when they asked how her summer had been. While Hermione was lost in her thoughts, the door opened. A tall boy with curly blonde hair walked in the room. "Well hello Mr. Finch-Fletchley. It's nice to see you again." Professor Dumbledore said pulling Hermione's thoughts away from her awful summer. "Now that you are both here, I guess we can begin."

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall told them all of the duties they would be required to perform as head boy and head girl. Hermione tried to concentrate on what the professors were saying and she tried to be happy about being chosen as head girl. After all it was a great honor which was not bestowed on many witches and wizards, but all Hermione really wanted was to finish her education and leave Hogwarts and all the terrible memories about the past year. She had spent a whole month in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, and she was never told anything about what had happened when she was at the prison. She knew that the professors knew more than they had told her and she resented the fact that the truth was being kept from her. She had suffered through many nightmares, and for some reason while she was at Hogwarts, the nightmares grew more terrifying. Hermione had a terrible feeling that something horrible had happened to her last year while she was inside the castle, and this was why her nightmares were worse while she was in the castle.

"Do you understand, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked pulling Hermione's thoughts away from the past.

"Umm, yes Professor," Hermione said even though she didn't have a clue what he had just said.

"Good," Professor McGonagall said, "I guess you and Justin are free to go now."

Hermione and Justin said goodbye to the Professors and left the room, but Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall stayed in the room to have a private conversation.

"So, Albus, how do you think she is handling everything?" Professor McGongall asked in a voice that showed deep concern.

"I don't think she is getting any better. She seems very distracted. I think she is starting to remember more of what happened last year, and I think she's very scared. Do you think we should tell her what happened to her last year?" Professor Dumbledore said.

"No, I think that it would be better for us to let her remember what happened on her own. I think that it would be too overwhelming if we told her what happened now. She needs to start remembering slowly and at her own pace. To be honest with you, I don't think she is mentally ready to know the truth yet. Her brain is blocking those memories because they are too much for her to handle right now. The only thing that she really wants to know about last year is who rescued her, and we can't possible tell her who that person is." Professor McGonagall said.

"I hope that she opens up her mind and remembers soon, because the sooner she begins to remember, the sooner she will begin to heal. The pain will only increase with time." Professor Dumbledore said. "But Hermione is a strong girl, she will be able to handle it."

"I sure hope that you're right," Professor McGonagall said.

  
  


A/N-Hey everybody. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy lately. But I'm already half way through writing the next chapter, so hopefully I'll update again soon. My parents are making me get a job, yuck. How many of you bought the Harry Potter movie today? I know I did! Also, I would really appreciate it if you guys would go to the website that I post one of my stories on. The address is www.geocities.com/lilsilverphoenix. I'll dedicate the next chapter to anyone who goes there and reviews my story!

  
  


Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 3. I really, really, really appreciate all of the reviews I get.

  
  


Thank you Caroline, Luna, ARTemis, PsychoAngel, Draco'sgurl, KarateChick, cArLa, and Boo.


	5. Late Night Meetings

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns everything in this fic. I only own the plot.

  
  


It Was Just Fate

  
  


Chapter 5-Late Night Meetings

  
  


While Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were talking, Hermione and Justin were having a conversation of their own.

"I was almost certain that you were going to be head girl," Justin said. "Were you as excited as I was when you received the letter?"

Hermione gave him a small smile and said, "Yes, of course I was happy."

"I think my mother was more excited than I was," Justin said. "She's a muggle, you know, and she was afraid that I wouldn't fit in when I got here and that I would be behind in learning magic because her and my father were muggles. She was very excited that I was chosen to be head boy. She said that it must be a great honor and that I should be very proud."

"And she was right," Hermione said. "My parents have always been very supportive of me too. They have always been interested in my school work. They're both muggles too."

"I know. I heard Draco Malfoy calling you a mudblood before. I don't see why blood is so important to him," Justin said. "It wasn't our pure blood that got us where we are today. I wonder what he thinks of us. I mean, two muggleborns that are head boy and head girl."

Hermione laughed and said, "He probably wrote to his father and told him that the only reason that we're head boy and head girl is because Dumbledore favors muggleborn students."

"I can just hear him now," Justin said and then laughed and imitated Draco, "Father it's all Dumbledore's fault. He hates me because I'm a pureblood."

"He is quite pathetic isn't he," Hermione said. "I guess he's just a typical Slytherin."

Justin laughed again and Hermione said, "But serious, we need to discuss a few things before our first prefects meeting. When do you want to hold the first meeting by the way?"

"How about a week from tomorrow. That will give them some time to settle in to life at Hogwarts again," Justin said.

"Seven o'clock in the library?" Hermione asked.

"That sounds fine,' Justin said.

"Why don't we go to the library now? We can talk about our plans for the school year," Hermione said.

"Okay. There's a few things I want to talk to you about," Justin said.

"Alright," Hermione said. "To tell you the truth, I'm glad you have some ideas because I haven't thought of anything that is very impressive."

"Really? I thought that you would have tons of ideas," Justin said. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll think of some new ideas when we're talking. They always say that two heads are better than one."

"I'm sure you're right," Hermione said. 

Justin and Hermione were silent until they reached the library. When they arrived Justin said, "Hello Madam Pinch."

"I should have guessed that you'd both come in today. Discussing your duties and projects as head boy and head girl are you?" Madam Pinch said.

"Actually, yes, that's exactly what we're doing," Hermione said. "Is there anyone else here?"

"No, but if you plan on talking I still want you to stay at the back of the library so that you don't disturb anyone just in case someone does end up coming in tonight," Madam Pinch said.

"Okay,' Hermione said, and she and Justin went to the back of the library and settled themselves at a table. When they had gotten settled Hermione said, "So, tell me about your ideas."

"Well, the main thing I've been thinking about is that there is one problem that our school has," Justin said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"It has gotten to the point where rivalries ruin our learning experiences. Sure, the rivalries are a part of Hogwarts' history, but it's getting to the point where it's hard to learn anymore. Most times I can't concentrate at all during Defense Against the Dark Arts because the Hufflepuffs are with the Slytherins and the Slytherins are always making fun of us about something. Don't you feel the same way?" Justin said.

"Yes, I know what you're talking about, but what can we do to change it?" Hermione asked. "Life here at Hogwarts has always put a lot of stress on the separation between the houses. I mean, think about it. We eat at tables with people from our house, our dormitories consist only of people from our house, even the common room which is basically the only play we get to relax and have fun, consists only of people from our houses. And what is life like at Hogwarts at the end of the year when our houses are vying for the Quidditch Cup and the house championship?"

"Very hostile," Justin said.

"Exactly. Do you know anyway we can change it?" Hermione asked.

"We should probably have more activities together, where the houses have to work together. I think that if the students got to see more of each other they might learn to get along better. We need to find a way to make the houses less separated if we ever want to make any progress. Right now we spend way too much time with people from our own houses; the only time we get to see students from other houses is during class," Justin said.

"We could start some sort of group, maybe like a dueling club or something along that line," Hermione said.

"That would work as long as Professor Lockheart isn't in charge of it," Justin said. "Do you remember that git? I thought he was the bravest person in the world until he started teaching us. Then I realized how pathetic he really was."

"I know, who could forget him?" Hermione said. "What else could we do besides a dueling club?"

"I don't know, maybe we could start some sort of tutoring program or something. I guess that wouldn't be an activity to bring the houses together, but it would probably form some kind of relationships between the tutor and the person their tutoring," Justin said.

'That would be a good program because there are some students who really need help with their schoolwork. The only problem we might run into is lack of participation,' Hermione said.

"We'd have to come up with some kind of incentive," Justin said with a look of concentration showing on his face.

"Hold on, I'm going to write our ideas down," Hermione said while pulling out a piece of parchment. "Okay, go on." 

"Can you think of a good incentive?" Justin asked. "What would make students participate in this program?"

"Hmmm, I think that the professors could make a list each week of the students who have bad marks in their classes or who's marks are dropping. These students will be the people being tutored," Hermione said.

"And we could take students even if they aren't on the list. Some students might just want extra help or extra practice," Justin said.

"Right. Now how do we get our classmates to volunteer to be tutors?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe the professors could give them extra credit?" Justin replied.

"Good idea, but we couldn't take just anybody. They'd have to be good at whatever they are going to be teaching," Hermione said.

"We could have the teachers choose," Justin said.

"Okay, we could talk to them about it at..." Hermione began.

"Oh no! Come on, Hermione. We've got to go. If we get caught out of bed this late we'll get detention for sure," Justin said. "Why don't we meet here again in a few days? We still have a lot to discuss."

"Okay, I'll talk to you about meeting again during Arithmancy," Hermione said.

"Okay," Justin said. "See you tomorrow, Hermione."

"Goodbye," Hermione said. Justin quickly left the library and after she gathered her things Hermione left too. She was walking briskly down the dark corridors when she rounded the corner and hit something solid. She could scarcely see, but she could tell that she had collided with another student. The other student said a quick spell and lit the torch located above them. Hermione was wondering how her day could get worse when she saw the other student's face. 

"What are you doing out of bed so late?" Hermione asked sharply.

"Maybe I should ask you the same question," Malfoy drawled.

"It's none of your business," Hermione said. "Now what's your excuse? You better hope it's a good one because I can and will take points away."

"You really scare me, mudblood," Draco said. "How are you going to explain to Professor McGonagall why you took points off for me being out this late? After all, you're not supposed to be out late either."

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and said, "Fine. I won't tell if you won't." She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was right, but he did have a point, Even though she was in the library talking to Justin about their duties, she was still out two hours past curfew. Professor McGonagall had warned her during her 5th year that she was not to be out late, even if she was studying.

"So what were you doing out of bed this late? I know you weren't out on a date. No one would ever want to date a mudblood like you," Draco said.

"You better watch what you say to me Malfoy because if I hear you say one more bad thing about me, you might just find yourself unconscious on the floor," Hermione said flashing him an evil grin.

"Is that a threat, Granger?" Draco drawled.

"No, that's a promise," Hermione said cooling, giving him an icy stare.

Draco looked at her for a few seconds and then smirked and said, "You wouldn't do anything to me. You'd be too busy worrying about losing points from your precious Gryffindor."

"I don't see anyone else around," Hermione said, calmly looking around.

"Don't make me laugh," Draco said. "You don't have the guts to challenge me. Not without the Potty and the Weasel around. Merlin only knows why you choose to be their friends anyway. Oh yes, I forgot, the Potty is famous. He's the fucking Boy Who Lived." Draco said callously. "That's all you are you know. You're just the famous Harry Potter's ugly little mudblood friend. You work so hard at your school work, but it doesn't really matter. No one cares about you. People just see you as the poor girl who Harry Potter felt sorry for and decided to befriend."

"Oh, I see Malfoy," Hermione said. "So you're telling me that people see me as the poor little muggleborn, and that I should just stop studying and being the smartest person in our class because no one really cares."

"Well, studying is a waste of your time," Draco said. "Nobody really cares about your grades."

"That would make it a lot easier for you, wouldn't it Malfoy? Has your father been scolding you and telling you how disappointed in you he is because a muggleborn gets better marks than you? I'm sure he is going to be very pleased when he finds out that both the head boy and the head girl are muggleborns,' Hermione said maliciously.

"What are you talking about?" Draco demanded.

"Didn't you know that the head boy is Justin Finch-Fletchley?" Hermione said. "Oh, what's wrong Malfoy? Are you worried about what your father will say when he finds out that you weren't chosen to be head boy, but a muggleborn was?"

"He'll know that the only reason you were chosen was because Dumbledore is a mudblood lover," Malfoy said.

"Okay, Malfoy. You keep telling yourself that's the reason," Hermione said sarcastically. "I don't see why you can't just accept the fact that someone else is better than you."

This caused a very violent reaction in Draco. He grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall. "No one is better than me, especially not you or any other mudblood. And don't you ever talk to me that way again. You need to learn to show me respect before I have to teach you the hard way."

"I'm so scared," Hermione said sarcastically. "Why should I learn to respect you? I can't learn to respect a person who things that they're better than others because of their blood, or someone who uses force to get what they want. What is there to respect you for? You've done nothing to earn my respect, or anyone else's for that matter." Hermione said then tried to push him away from her.

Draco kept holding on to the struggling Hermione and told her, "You don't know that. You don't know anything, Granger." Then he let go of her forcefully and walked off in the opposite direction.

Hermione was too angry to think about his last words. Only after she had gone up to her room and laid down in her four poster bed did she even think about what he had said. When it finally sank in, she thought that those words didn't sound like his usual departing line. He had said them with a certain emotion. He hadn't spoken angrily; The words were said some other way, but Hermione wasn't quite sure what it was. The last look that he gave her wasn't the usually one he gave her, a look of contempt; the look he had given her seemed to be more regretful than anything else. She didn't have time to think of it because her day had finally caught up with her, and she fell asleep before she could figure out the answer.

  
  


A/N-Hey everybody. Thank you for reading my fic. Sorry it took so long for me to post it. It's been done for ages but ff.net has been acting up lately. You all know that. Sorry if this chapter seemed a little boring. I had to set up for Hermione and Draco's late night meeting. I'll try to post the next chapter soon, but I'm not promising anything, because it's almost the 4th of July, and it's my favorite holiday! I want to thank everybody who reviewed chapter 4. Thank you guys. I love hearing what you think about my story! 


End file.
